L'éclat de la mort
by Melody05
Summary: "Et elle, elle était un éclat de lumière qu'il avait peur d'assombrir."


**Heya !**

**Alors, petite journée à thème today - ça faisait LONGTEMPS C:.**

**Thème : « Après leur dernier échange, il était parti lentement. Sans faire de bruit. Aussi discret qu'un point virgule dans un roman de huit cents pages » Citation donnée par IrisJr, tirée du livre L'élégance du hérisson. **

**Participantes : IrisJr, Aeliheart, Awaix, Mirajane et moi même. **

**C'est un petit truc sans prétention donc, fais en 1 heure - moins en fait parce que j'ai rien foutu pendant plus de 20 minutes m'enfin *PAN* - et j'espère seulement ne pas avoir massacré les personnages :C**

* * *

**L'éclat de la mort**

Il avait toujours eu peur de la briser. Il avait toujours craint de la contaminer, de la souiller, de la voir se détruire à cause de lui. A chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans son regard violet – avec une légère teinte rosée, parfois – il prenait peur.

Elle était si fragile – une simple rafale de vent aurait pu la faire chuter, et il avait peur d'être cette tempête. Elle était si belle, aussi, si pure. Ses longs cheveux châtains – si doux, si fins – sa peau d'un doux ivoire rosé, et sa bouche délicate, ses yeux pleins de promesse d'un futur merveilleux.

Elle était tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être. Elle était gentille, elle prenait soin des autres et ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour des petites choses qui paraissaient pourtant si futiles – comme lorsque Yukine était malade et qu'elle restait des journées entières à ses côtés. Il voyait alors dans ses yeux ce petit scintillement si triste, ce sourire crispé par l'inquiétude. Elle était généreuse et offrait tellement de sa personne qu'elle ne se souciait même plus de sa propre vie.

Et ça le terrifiait parfois. Parce que ça restait de sa faute, à lui.

Lui, il avait du sang pleins les mains – de la mort plein le cœur. Lui, il n'avait jamais rien sur faire d'autre que d'assassiner – et il avait pris plaisir à tuer. Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment qui l'assaillait lorsqu'il découpait la vie – et qu'elle lui dégoulinait entre les doigts – cette euphorie lorsqu'il approchait la mort, qu'il lui ordonnait de venir.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un dieu du désastre. Un dieu qui jouait avec la mort en s'emparant de vies.

Et elle, elle était un éclat de lumière qu'il avait peur d'assombrir.

* * *

« Yato ? »

Toujours cet éclat dans sa voix – toujours cette vie dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Parce qu'elle était la vie, et que lui était la mort et que l'un ne pourrait exister sans l'autre.

« Hum ?

- Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi. »

Toujours cette peur au fond de son cœur - et cette mort dans les yeux.

* * *

Elle s'était endormie. Yukine avait attrapé un rhume qui le paralysait totalement au fond de son lit – ivre de fièvre. Alors Hyori avait veillé sur lui – encore. Parce qu'elle était toujours aussi attentionnée, toujours aussi maternelle avec lui – avec eux.

La pièce était sombre – et l'atmosphère étouffante. Seule la lumière du soleil couchant perçait à travers les trous des stores fermés. Mais, malgré la pénombre, il aurait pu décrire aisément l'expression d'Hyori à cet instant.

Un visage apaisant – mais respirant l'inquiétude. Un sourire rassurant – mais triste. Un éclat éteint sous ses paupières closes – mais un éclat de vie illuminant son corps à ses yeux.

Et elle paraissait tellement forte à cet instant. Rien n'aurait pu la faire chuter dans le précipice – la tempête n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre. Parce qu'elle était forte pour trois, Hyori. Elle était belle pour eux, elle était joyeuse avec eux.

Alors doucement, il s'approcha du siège où elle s'était assoupie, et il la souleva avec une délicatesse inouïe – avec ses mains pleines de sang, mais qui portait désormais la vie. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille passa ses mains autour de son cou, et elle souriait contre sa peau.

Il la déposa sur le matelas qu'ils avaient aménagés ici exprès pour elle. Et tendrement, il apposa ses lèvres sur son front, avant, de partir lentement. Sans faire de bruit. Aussi discret qu'un point virgule dans un roman de huit cents pages.

Il était peut-être un dieu du désastre – un dieu souillé par le sang, par la mort – et elle, un ange de pureté sur sa route qu'il avait peur d'entaché. Mais au fond, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais la faire sombrer, lui.

Parce qu'elle était l'éclat de lumière qui l'éclairait – et pas l'inverse.

* * *

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis - j'accepterais les critiques, parce que ce texte vaut pas grand chose C:**


End file.
